


Substitution

by trycatpennies



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every third Friday of the month, Xquisite has an S&M routine; Ken can't do it tonight, it's up to Adam to step in and let Mike work him over. </p><p>For <a href="http://magicmikefic.livejournal.com/648.html?thread=2184#t2184">this prompt</a> on the magic mike kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

The guys have a few different hazing rituals. There are clothes tossed into ice bins, switching vodka for their water bottles. There’s grab-assing, teasing, teabagging. There’s a lot of boys being boys, and it’s all in good fun. 

It used to be Dallas who did the S&M routine, but when Dallas stepped down as top dog at Xquisite, the job had fallen to Mike. Not only because he was the star, the new king of Tampa, but because he’s the most level headed. The most even keeled. 

It’s almost always Ken, because he acts it the best. That’s what they all tell themselves, but Mike’s gotten less and less convinced that it’s acting, the way Ken always drifts when they do it. The girls like to see it rough but not dangerous; blindfolds, gags and a riding crop. 

There’s even a safeword, though Ken’s never used it, and only he and Mike know it. 

But the S&M routine ends up another hazing ritual, and it doesn’t take long for Ken to have an off night and step down (no one forces him; they’d tried once, sweet talked him into doing the routine anyway, it had been bad for everyone). Which means it’s time for Adam to step up.

“No way,” Adam says. and Dallas looks at him sharply. Tito’s onstage, and then Tarzan has a number, and then it’s the S&M routine. It only happens every third friday of the month. 

“Listen, bucko. You’re new, you’re up,” Dallas says, and he shakes his head, muttering something about dedication to the job and the craft, goddamnit. 

“It’s just not really my thing-” Adam starts but Mike claps a hand on his shoulder.

“Look, dude. It’s none of our things, really. But I promise, it’s not hard, and I’m gonna take care of you. Ok?” Mike says, and he gives Adam a shake. “Seriously, ok.”

Mike whoops when Adam gives a begrudging nod, and then tosses him the outfit for the set. 

-

“Safeword?” Mike says, and Adam looks at him like he’s crazy. “Dude, we keep everyone safe. If we’re going up there, you’re getting a safeword. Just pick something.”

They’re standing just off stage, watching Dallas rile up the crowd. Adam’s dressed, with Mike’s help; leather collar, harness crisscrossing his chest, and pair of black briefs. Mike gets to wear jeans, tighter than usual, but still. He figures Adam’s probably feeling a little underdressed. This scene has always been less about stripping and more about the show. Mike pokes Adam in the shoulder, impatient that he hasn’t answered.

“Uh. Parrot.” Adam says, and Mike gives him a look of disbelief before grinning.   
“Dude, I do not want to know what goes on in your head. Come on.”

They climb on the darkened stage after Dallas climbs off, amid the sound of screaming girls. There’s a different timbre to the screams on S&M night; most of the women out there know it’s tonight, that’s why they’re here.

The lights come up and Mike glances at Adam, giving him a quick reassuring grin, and then the lights come up and all sense of comradery vanishes.

Mike’s gotten good at this. He can turn it on, flip the switch and be the rough edged, dangerously in control Master that these women are paying to see. He pushes Adam to the middle of the stage, where there’s a length of cord and a hook dropped from the lighting grid. 

He stands Adam in the middle of the stage and gives both his arms a quick tap, smacking him harder when it takes Adam a moment too long to obey. Adam raises his arms and Mike grabs them, wrapping his wrists together with a piece of cord. He pushes Adam’s hands up, attaching his tied wrists over the hook. 

Adam gives him a look, fleeting fear and Mike silences the protest he knows is coming with a glare. He holds up the blindfold, and ties it quickly around Adam’s eyes. He doesn’t tie it too well, but it’s enough. It’s mostly for show anyway. Once he’s god Adam trussed up how he wants him, he steps back, turning to the crowd of women, who’ve been mostly silent through the set up. 

He grins at them, and then steps back, using one hand to show Adam off, the taut line of his muscles. The ladies scream, cheer, and Mike can feel Adam relax. That part is familiar, the performance, the crowd adoration. That part Adam’s familiar with. 

Mike walks around Adam, stalking around him, predatory, slow. The ladies let out a few whoops, then go silent, waiting. Adam’s tense again, and Mike plays off it, giving him a smack on the ass. Adam looks at him, and again, Mike can sense the protest coming and he claps a hand over Adam’s mouth from behind, silencing him. 

“This is part of the deal,” he whispers, harsh. “Just take it, be pretty and tomorrow we can all go on with our lives.” He feels Adam drop his resistance and go limp, and he steps back. He turns to the audience and holds up his hands

“I need some help tonight, ladies. I’m having some trouble breaking this one in.”

The ladies cheer again, and Mike finds one, pulling her up. She looks nervous, which was why he chose her; she’d end up going easy on Adam. 

He hauls the girl up and then holds both hands to the crowd to silence them. 

“Ladies, I’m ashamed to tell you that the Kid hasn’t exactly been on his best behaviour,” Mike says, and the girls boo, and Mike laughs. “But, fortunately, here at Xquisite, we have our own way of making sure the boys follow the rules, don’t we?”

The girls whoop and Mike ushers the girl (‘Kate,’ she tells him blushingly) over to the side of the stage, where she selects a crop from the small collection of things (whips, crops, dusters) there. All of them are carefully chosen, none of them chosen to damage, or even hurt very much. The crop will sting, though. Especially since it’s Adam’s first time. 

He walks Kate over to Adam and then gives the crowd another smirk as he spins Adam so his ass is facing the front of the stage. He lines Kate up and then steps back, so he can watch Adam’s face at the same time. The first blow registers hard, and Adam opens his mouth to shout, but then snaps it shut again, and Mike feels a little thrill of pride. He knew this kid was gonna work out.

Mike’s told Kate to give Adam ten. The first five sting, and Mike watches carefully, watching the tense line of Adam’s arms. He knows Adam wants out, wants to end it but-

The sixth blow lands and Adam gives in; breaks, and Mike grins, hiding it from the crowd. He almost wishes Adam wasn’t blindfolded, it’d be nice to see what the look in his eyes is right now. The rest of the hits jerk Adam’s body forward, but the fight’s gone out of him.

Mike thanks Kate, and sets her back off the stage, turning to face Adam. 

“I’m gonna handle this next bit myself, ladies, hope you don’t mind,” Mike says, and the girls cheer. He turns back to Adam and tugs the blindfold off. It’s not in the bit, normally, but Mike wants to see. Adam meets his eyes, glaring and Mike smirks. Adam jerks against the hook holding him up and Mike slaps him, warningly, and Adam’s eyes widen. Mike shakes his head, minutely, silencing him and then steps away.

He grabs the flogger from sidestage, and lines himself up. Adam can’t see, and the first hit is hard, and Adam cries out. He doesn’t safeword, though, and Mike’s impressed. 

He doesn’t go too far, and it doesn’t take long before Mike’s arm is tired, and Adam’s hanging his head, done. 

“Think he’s had enough, girls?” The women cheer and Mike nods. “Let’s give him a good round of applause, let him know how well he did.” 

The girls go nuts while Mike unhooks Adam’s hands, and the spot goes up on Dallas, the rest of the stage darkening. It’s perfect, just enough light so Mike and Adam are hidden, and no one can see him help a limping Adam off the stage, one arm slung around his waist.

Ken’s waiting at the base of the stairs and he hands Mike a damp cloth, some aloe and gives him a grateful smile. Ken’s up next, and he glances at Adam, still leaning on Mike.

“Is he ok?” Ken asks, looking concerned. 

“Yeah, I think he’ll be fine,” Mike says, and he claps his free hand on Ken’s shoulder. “He uh, warmed up to it.”

Ken nods, and then heads onstage, letting Mike take Adam down the narrow hallway, and tucking him on the couch, gently. Adam blinks up at him.

“You ok, dude?” Mike knows how Ken gets, like he’s half asleep, or hypnotized. He doesn’t really get it, and Ken had tried to explain it to him, but. He’s just not really there. 

Adam certainly seems to be. 

Mike rolls him over, sighing. He doesn’t get off on _hitting_ guys. Definitely not Ken. He’d enjoyed watching Adam take it, though. Something about watching him fight and fight, and then just. Give in. Start taking it. 

Mike shakes it off, and sets about checking Adam’s back. He’s a little marked up, but nothing that’ll show up tomorrow, and Adam’s already coming around, batting at Mike’s hands, embarrassed.

“I’m good, dude. I’m good,” Adam’s saying and Mike holds up his hands, stepping back. 

“Ok, sure. Whatever,” he leans down, checking Adam’s eyes and then smiling, a little softer than usual, maybe. “You’re done for the night. I’m gonna take your last set, ok. I’ll tip you out, don’t worry. Just, uh. Relax.”

Adam nods, a little slow, and Mike presses his forehead to Adam’s, then turns away. He’s got to get changed for his next set.


End file.
